Irma
Irma (イルマ Iruma) is a recurring non-playable character in the Chocobo series. Her first appearance is that in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. She is often a rival to the main character along with her partner, Volg the Chocobo. Appearance ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Iruma plays the role of an antagonist in ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. She is helping Bebuzzu return to his true form, for unknown reasons. She believes that love is a hindrance, and that no intelligent creatures should love another. When Irma was young, she lived with her mother and father on the edge of the forest on Chocobo Island. However, one day her father suddenly became ill, and died soon afterwards. Even though her mother just told her that her father was away, Irma was smart enough to know he was never returning. Her mother eventually came down with the same disease, and was mainly bed ridden. One day, her mother came home with a little black Chocoling, whose own mother had been brutally killed. Irma grew close to the little Chocoling, and called him Volg. One day, realizing that her mother would soon leave her, she concluded that in order to no longer feel the pain of losing the ones she loves, she'd no longer love others. Her mother was hurt, but realized that Irma wouldn't change her mind. After her mother's death, Irma traveled the world with Volg. Upon Bebuzzu's release, Irma was contacted by the darkmaster and given the dark crystal. It was up to her to gather the power of the four crystals, so that Bebuzzu may restore himself. Setting out with her crew of Jailbird Chocobos, she set out to manipulate Chocobo, Shirma, and Croma to lead her to the crystals. Whenever the heroes reached a crystal, Irma would appear and absorb its powers into a dark crystal, restoring Bebuzzu. After absorbing the dark crystal, Bebuzzu reveals that he has been controlling Irma the whole time using the dark crystal, and that she is a descendant of one of the legendary light warriors. Once she is sacrificed, he will be able to fully restore his powers. Chocobo and Volg follow Bebuzzu into the dark realm, where they fight Bebuzzu to release Irma. They succeed, and Irma is freed. After leaving the dark realm, Irma is still the same, but before she leaves with Volg, she thanks the party. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Irma makes a return, along with Volg. Her first act is to steal a treasure called "Timeless Power" from Cid and Chocobo. However, things don't go according to her plan when both she and Volg get sent to Lostime. Separated from Volg, Irma suffered total amnesia and presumes the persona of Amouri, becoming complete opposite of herself. Later, however, Chocobo discovers her and restores Irma's original personality with memories of her actions Amouri to her disgust. Though not overtly grateful, Irma later shows her appreciation by returning Timeless Power to Cid so they can leave town. With the barrier gone, Irma thanks Chocobo and encourages him to find "his treasure" and never let go. ''Chocobo to Mahō no Ehon: Majō to Shōjo to Gonin no Yūsha Irma is set to appear in the sequel game to Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. Her role greatly differs this time as she appears to be a Princess in one of the story books. Non-Final Fantasy Appearaces Virtual World Users in Square-Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Irma. Category: Chocobo Series characters